Hope is a dream that doesn't sleep
by Giraffe purple
Summary: Kadang aku pun bertanya-tanya, kebaikan apa yang kulakukan di masa lalu hingga Tuhan mau berbaik hati mengirimkan kau dalam kehidupanku. I love you with all my heart. SONGFICT. KyuhyunxRyeowook/KyuWook/YAOI/DLDR/Review please.


**:: Hope is a dream that doesn't sleep ::**

Pair: KyuWook

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Disclaimer: All cast is belong to them self, this fict is belong to me!

Waning: YAOI, Typo everywhere, GeJe. Boleh ngeBash cerita tapi dilarang keras NgeBash Cast! **DON'T LIKE = DON'T READ**

Anyeonghaseyoo... Ah, kali ini Author come back (?) dengan song fict lagunya Kyuhyun oppa. Fict ini author buat karena belum ada ide buat kelanjutan fict yang laen. Okey, author gag mau banyak bicara. Chek it out...

* * *

_**It doesn't matter if I'm lonely. Whenever I think of you**_

_**A smile spreads across my face.**_

_**It doesn't matter if I'm tired. Whenever you are happy**_

_**My heart is filled with love.**_

"Gomabseumnida, sajangnim" kataku saat menerima amplop putih yang diberikan oleh pemilik cafe.

"Kau bekerja dengan sangat baik, Kyuhyun-ah. Setauku orang tuamu adalah orang kaya, kenapa kau mau kerja paruh waktu di sini?" tanya Shin sajangnim.

"Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang _special _untuk seseorang. Aku tidak mau memakai uang dari bumunim. Jadi, tolong rahasiakan ini dari Appa, ne?" pintaku dengan nada sememelas mungkin.

"Arasseo."

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah... Kau membawaku kemana sih?" tanyamu penasaran.

"Sudahlah, jangan berisik! Perhatikan jalanmu! Awas, sebentar lagi ada turunan." jawabku sambil terus membimbing langkahmu perlahan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memperhatikan jalanku kalau mataku kau tutup begini?" teriakmu.

"Isshh..." gertakku. Kau langsung diam sambil menggembungkan pipi dan memajukan bibir bawahmu. Hah, sudah kuduga kau pasti akan mengeluarkan jurus aegyomu itu. Tapi maaf, kali ini hal itu tidak akan mempan untukku.

"Stop. Nah, sekarang kau diam disini sebentar. Aku mau mengambil sesuatu. Ingat, jangan coba-coba untuk membuka tutup mata itu. Arachi?" tanyaku memastikan. Kau segera meraih tanganku.

"Ma- mau kemana kau? Kau tidak akan pulang dan meninggalkan aku sendirian di sini kan?"

"Haish, apa kau pikir aku setega itu? Sudah, tunggu sebentar!"

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah..."

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuanmu. Aku hanya meninggalkanmu beberapa langkah saja sebenarnya, mengambil sebentuk kue yang berhiaskan angka 17.

"Buka matamu!" perintahku. Dengan ragu kau membuka penutup matamu.

"TADDAAA... Saengil chukae, Ryeowook-ah..." teriakku. Kau menatapku tak percaya, menutup bibirmu dengan tangan kanan dan berusaha menahan kristal bening yang akan keluar dari matamu.

"Oh, ayolah Ryeowook-ah. Jangan menangis! Cukup berdoa lalu tiup lilinnya. Tanganku lelah." candaku dengan memasang wajah jengah.

"Aku terharu, bodoh." balasmu. Tak lama kemudian, kau pun meniup lilin yang menandakan usiamu itu.

Kita duduk berdua menikmati hembusan angin dan juga bias cahaya matahari yang akan tenggelam. Menghabiskan sore yang sebentar lagi berganti malam di tempat kesukaanmu. Pantai.

"Kyuhyun-ah, gomawoyo. Kau tidak perlu menyiapkan semua ini. Bukankah _booking _cafe di sini lumayan mahal?" tanyamu.

"Gwaenchana, kau suka?" tanyaku balik. Aku sengaja menghabiskan tabungan uang sakuku selama tiga bulan dan kerja _part-time _selama satu bulan untuk menyiapkan _surprise _kecil ini. Ayolah, aku masih kelas 2 senior high school. Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengumpulkan uang tanpa bantuan appa dan eomma?

"Neomu joahae... Kau memang sahabat terbaikku." teriakmu.

Tak sadar aku tersenyum, senang sekali rasanya bisa melihatmu bahagia karena aku. Terbayar sudah rasa lelah yang kurasakan selama kerja _part time._ Tapi... 'sahabat' ya?

* * *

_**Today I might live in a harsh world again.**_

_**Even if I'm tired, when I close my eyes, I only see your image.**_

_**The dreams that are still ringing in my ears**_

_**Are leaving my side towards you.**_

TTAAKK...

Aku melemparkan pensilku dengan kesal. Sudah hampir satu jam aku berusaha memahami materi matematika ini, tapi belum juga bisa masuk ke otakku. Memang ini materi untuk siswa kelas 3 dan belum diajarkan di kelasku, namun aku harus menguasai semua materi jika ingin menang di olimpiade matematika se-Korea Selatan lusa.

Aku memejamkan mata, membayangkan wajah seseorang yang selalu membuatku berdebar. Ah, ini sebenarnya salah satu metode rahasiaku untuk menghilangkan penat dan meningkatkan konsentrasi.

Setelah beberapa menit, aku membuka mata. Haaahh... bahkan sekarang aku bisa membayangkan wajahnya saat mataku terbuka lebar. Kuamati wajahnya, kenapa bisa terlihat begitu nyata? Perlahan ku dekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, gwaenchana?"

"Hyyaaaa... K-kau bisa bicara?" Teriakku kaget. Kulihat kau mengerutkan dahimu.

"Aku sudah 17 tahun, tentu saja aku bisa bicara. Kau kenapa sih?" tanyamu heran. Aku belum sepenuhnya sadar. Kutusuk-tusuk pipi kenyalmu menggunakan jari telunjukku untuk memastikan bahwa kau benar-benar ada di hadapanku saat ini dan bukan hanya ilusi otakku saja.

"Kau... Benar-benar Ryeowook?" Kau tak menjawab dan malah meletakkan telapak tanganmu di dahiku.

"Kau tidak demam, tapi kenapa kau aneh sekali? Ini pasti karena kau terlalu keras belajar." Aku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal, apa kau pikir aku gila?

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanyaku.

"Ummamu menelponku karena kau mengurung diri di kamar dari tadi siang, kau bahkan belum makan malam. Sekarang sudah jam 8 malam, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku tau kau ingin memenangkan olimpiade itu, makanya kau belajar begitu keras. Tapi kau juga harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu, apa kau mau sakit saat perlombaan?" katamu panjang lebar. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Bagus, sekarang ayo kita makan. Aku sudah membuatkan kimbab untukmu. Biar bisa cepat dimakan namun juga bergizi." katamu. Kita pun makan dalam diam.

"Ah, aku juga membuatkanmu ini." katamu sambil menyerahkan sebuah ikat kepala padaku.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini jimat keberhasilan. Sini, biar aku pakaikan." Tanpa memerlukan jawaban dariku kau ikatkan benda itu di kepalaku. Sungguh kekanakan, tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa menolaknya.

"Geudae, kenapa kau juga memakainya?" tanyaku saat melihatmu juga memakai ikat kepala seperti milikku yang bertuliskan: "**CHO KYUHYUN FIGHTING ^_^**"

"Karena aku akan menemanimu belajar. Dan aku akan mendukungmu. Kyuhyun-ah, fighting!" katamu berapi-api sambil mengepalkan tanganmu. Aku tersenyum lalu melanjutkan belajarku, sedikit mengabaikanmu.

Satu jam berlalu, dan kau tetap diam. Tak mau mengganggu konsentrasiku. Kulirik dengan sudut mataku. Aku langsung tertawa kecil melihatmu terkantuk-kantuk di sebelahku. Kau merebahkan kepalamu di atas tumpukan bukuku. Kembali kuamati wajahmu dengan teliti. Dahi yang tidak begitu lebar, mata terpejam yang menyembunyikan iris caramel lembut di dalamnya, hidung mancung, tulang pipi yang menonjol, dan bibir tipis kecil yang melengkapi pesonamu.

Aku ikut merebahkan kepalaku menghadapmu. "Gomawo, Ryeowook-ah." kataku lalu menyusulmu pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah... Hwaiting!" Teriakmu saat aku akan memasuki _backstage._

Bukan, ini bukan masalah olimpiade matematika. Olimpiade itu sudah berlangsung minggu lalu, dan ya... aku menang. Tapi ini adalah lomba menyanyi yang diadakan salah satu _agency_ terkenal di Seoul. Kau yang mendaftarkan aku. Kau bahkan lebih memahami bakatku dari pada orang tuaku yang selalu menentang talentaku ini.

Aku gugup, sekarang saatnya giliranku menyanyi. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tersenyum dan membungkuk kikuk kepada para juri. Bagaimana ini, aku tak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku. Kupejamkan mataku sejenak, menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dan mulai membayangkan wajahmu.

Ku buka perlahan mataku, dan aku bisa melihatmu. Diantara para pendukung peserta lain, kau berdiri di sana. Dengan memakai ikat kepala, ah atau yang sering kau sebut dengan jimat keberhasilan, dan membawa sebuah kertas besar yang menampilkan fotoku dan tulisan **Cho Kyuhyun Jjaaang! **Kau bahkan menyiapkan semua itu?

Sedikit demi sedikit kegugupanku menghilang. Karena aku tau, setidaknya aku punya kau yang akan selalu mendukungku.

* * *

_**Everyday my life is like a dream.**_

_**If we can look at each other and love each other**_

_**I'll stand up again.**_

_**To me, the happiness of those precious memories**_

_**Will be warmer during hard times.**_

_**For me, hope is a dream that never sleeps.**_

Aku duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Melihatmu yang sedang berbicara dengan Appa-ku.

"Tidak bisa, Ryeowook-ah. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun memilih jalan itu." kata Appa.

"Tapi ahjushi, Kyuhyun sangat berbakat. Suaranya benar-benar indah, dia juga senang menyanyi. Apa ahjushi tidak bisa melihat kebahagiaan Kyuhyun saat dia menyanyi?" tanyamu.

"Appa bahkan tidak pernah melihatku menyanyi. Bagaimana dia bisa tau?" sahutku.

Kau menatapku dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Sudahlah Ryeowook-ah, keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku tidak mengijinkan anakku untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi. Masa depannya tidak akan jelas. Dan kau Kyuhyun, kau boleh angkat kaki dari rumah ini jika kau tetap pada pendirianmu. Dan saat itu, jangan pernah panggil aku Appa lagi." kata Appa meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Yeobo... Jangan seperti itu! Yeobo, tunggu.." Umma pun menyusul langkah Appa.

Aku mengambil jaket kulitku lalu pergi keluar.

"Ya! Mau kemana kau?" kurasakan tanganmu menahan erat tanganku.

"Kau tidak dengar Appa meyuruhku keluar dari rumah ini?" tanyaku.

"Sudahlah, jangan sok kuat begitu." eluhmu. Aku menatapmu dengan tak percaya. Emosi sudah mendominasi di dalam hati dan otakku.

"Sekarang kau bahkan meragukanku? Kau tak percaya aku bisa hidup tanpa bantuan Appa? Apa aku selemah itu di matamu, Kim Ryeowook?" bentakku keras. Kulihat kau terkejut, tapi dengan cepat kau menetralisir amarahmu sendiri.

"Bukan begitu Kyuhyun-ah. Kelak kau akan mengalami masa-masa yang sangat sulit, kau memerlukan banyak dukungan. Bukan dukungan berupa uang, tapi dukungan berupa kasih sayang. Dan dukungan terbesar yang bisa kau dapatkan adalah dari orang tuamu sendiri. Lagi pula, bagaimana kau bisa meyakinkan para fansmu nanti jika kau tak bisa meyakinkan Appa-mu sekarang? Hm?" katamu lembut.

Aku terdiam memikirkan kata-katamu. Kau benar, aku tidak berpikir sepanjang itu. Aku tersenyum kecil, kau bahkan sudah memikirkan bagaimana jika aku punya fans nanti?

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kita yakinkan Appa-mu lagi, ne?" bujukmu. Aku menghela nafas. Berjalan ke arah taman rumahku dan mulai duduk bersimpuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyamu.

"Kau bilang aku harus meyakinkan Appa kan? Ini caraku untuk meyakinkannya." Kau mengerutkan dahimu, tampak tak begitu setuju dengan apa yang ku lakukan.

"Aku akan menemui Appamu lagi, mencoba berbicara padanya." katamu. Beberapa menit berlalu. Aku melihatmu ke luar rumah dan berjalan ke arahku dengan langkah yang menghentak-hentak.

"Tidak berhasil, heoh?" tanyaku sinis. Kau mengerucutkan bibirmu lucu.

"Huh, bagaimana anak dan Appa bisa begitu sama? Sama-sama keras kepala!" keluhmu. Tak lama kemudian kau duduk bersimpuh di sebelahku.

"Ya! Pabbo-ya. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Hm... aku yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini. Makanya aku juga harus bertanggung jawab. Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah, kalau aku tidak seenaknya mendaftarkanmu ke lomba itu mungkin kau tidak akan mengalami hal seperti ini." terdapat penyesalan yang begitu dalam dari setiap kata-katamu.

Aku mengelus surai lembutmu, "Gwaenchana Ryeowook-ah, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf dan berterimakasih padamu. Karena kau aku jadi tau apa yang benar-benar kuinginkan. Gomapta, ne?" kataku. Kau tersenyum. Ah... aku selalu ingin melihatmu tersenyum lembut seperti itu.

Langit mulai menggelap karena mendung, "Ryeowook-ah, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan. Kau pulanglah saja, ne?" kataku mengkhawatirkanmu.

"Shireo! Aku akan tetap menemanimu apapun yang terjadi." jawabmu tegas.

"Tapi Ryeowook-ah..."

"Kyuhyun-ah, bukankah jika kita berjuang berdua akan terasa lebih ringan? Siapa tau nanti appamu bisa lebih cepat luluh." Dan seperti biasa, kau berhasil membuatku menyetujui semua perkataanmu.

TES... TESS... BRESSS...

Tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan derasnya. Kita masih saja bersikukuh pada pendirian kita walau kehujanan selama berjam-jam. Tak pelak tubuh kita basah kuyup. Aku melirikmu, bibirmu membiru, aku tahu kau berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kedinginanmu.

"Ryeowook-ah, sudahlah. Kau pulang saja, ne? Kau kedinginan, Ryeowook-ah." kataku panik.

"A-aniya Kyuhyun-ah. Aku t-tidak akan p-pergi k-kalau kau juga tidak pergi. N-nan gwaenchana." balasmu sambil menggigil. Aku semakin khawatir.

"Ya! Kalian berdua. Cepat masuk ke dalam rumah!" Tiba-tiba saja Appa dan Umma berada di hadapanku.

"A-ani ahjushi, k-kami tidak akan m-masuk jika ahjushi tidak mengijinkan Kyuhyun." katamu penuh keberanian.

"Appa, jebal! Selama ini aku selalu menuruti kata-kata Appa. Untuk kali ini saja, aku mohon Appa mendengarkanku. Hiks..." Hancur sudah pertahananku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku menangis saat memohon sesuatu pada Appa.

"Yeobo, sudahlah. Ijinkan saja Kyuhyun, ne?" Umma pun membantu kami.

Setelah lama terdiam, Appa akhirnya membuka suaranya. "Kalian selalu saja menekanku, terserah kalian saja lah." kata Appa.

Aku tak percaya pada pendengaranku. Benarkah Appa mengijinkanku jadi penyanyi? Ku pegang telapak tangan Appa, "Appa, apa Appa benar-benar mengijinkanku?" tanyaku memastikan.

Appa menghela napasnya, "Cepat bawa Ryeowook masuk, atau aku akan mengubah keputusanku." ancam Appa.

"Kamsahamnida Appa, jeongmal kamsahamnida. Aku janji tidak akan pernah mengecewakan Appa." kataku sambil memeluk erat tubuh Appa, tak peduli jika itu membuat beliau basah. Kulihat umma menangis terharu.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku padamu yang masih terduduk di tanah. Ku pegang kedua bahumu, "Ryeowook-ah, Appa mengijinkanku. Appa sudah mengijinkanku untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi. Gomawo, gomawo, Ryeowook-ah." kataku sambil memelukmu.

"Syu-syukurlah, Kyuhyun-ah. Chu-chukae..." jawabmu.

"Ryeowook-ah, Ryeowook-ah..." panggilku.

"Dia pingsan Kyuhyun-ah, cepat bawa Ryeowook ke dalam." perintah Umma.

Malam itu berakhir dengan terkaparnya kau di dalam kamarku. Bahkan orang tua kita tak mau repot-repot memindahkanmu ke rumahmu sendiri yang sebenarnya hanya berada di depan rumahku.

* * *

_**Like a shadow by my side **_

_**you always quietly come to me.**_

_**To see if I'm hurt, to see if I'm lonely everyday**_

_**With feelings of yearning, you come to me.**_

"Ada yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun di sini?" tanya seorang staff.

"Ne, cheo-yo." jawabku sambil mendatanginya.

"Igeo! Untukmu."

"Dari siapa ini, noona?"

"Molla, dia bilang fansmu. Beruntung sekali kau, belum debut tapi sudah punya fans." jawabnya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan latihan.

"Kamsahamnida." teriakku.

"Apa itu?" tanya Changmin, _trainee _lain yang sama denganku.

"Makanan." jawabku singkat.

"Uwah... mashineundeee..." teriak Changmin saat melihat makanan yang aku punya. Aku langsung menyesal membukanya di dekat Changmin, dia benar-benar raja makan. Changmin menatapku dengan pandangan yang mengerikan (?)

"Kau boleh minta, tapi jangan banyak-banyak. Arasseo?" Kulihat wajah Changmin jadi berseri-seri. Kami pun segera memakan makanan itu, tak kupedulikan tatapan iri _trainee _lain.

"Ya! Sebenarnya dari siapa makanan ini, heoh? Neomu mashita. Yeoja-chingu? Namja-chingu? Ya! Nugu?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

Aku hafal benar dengan rasa masakan ini, apa lagi semuanya adalah menu kesukaanku. Hanya sedikit orang yang tau makanan favoritku, dan yang paling penting, tidak ada menu sayur di dalamnya. Aku yakin bahwa kau lah yang mengirimkan semua ini.

"Fans-ku." kataku pada Changmin.

.

.

.

Kurasakan dahiku dingin saat aku membuka mata. Aku meraba dahiku dan mendapati kain kompres di sana. Aku melihat sekeliling, aku berada di kamar apartemenku. Aku bangkit dan meletakkan kain kompres itu di meja dekat jendela. Dapat ku lihat semangkuk bubur yang masih sedikit mengepulkan asap tipis. Disampingnya ada secarik kertas berwarna ungu.

_Kau sudah bangun Tuan Cho bodoh?_

_Cepat makan buburnya!_

Aku melirik bubur itu dengan malas. Kulanjutkan acara membacaku.

_Dimakan! Jangan hanya kau pandangi seperti itu._

Aku terkejut, lalu memandang ke segala arah. Mencari-cari di sudut kamar siapa tau ada kamera tersembunyi.

_Jangan berpikir macam-macam! Pikirkan saja kesehatanmu._

_Bagaimana bisa kau tidur di sofa, heoh?_

_Di dekat air minum ada obat dan beberapa vitamin. Jangan lupa diminum, ne?_

_Berhenti membuat orang khawatir, arachi?_

_Anonim_

Ck ck ck, bagaimana surat ini bisa disebut 'Anonim' jika aku ingat betul bentuk tulisan ini milik siapa. Siapa pula orang yang bisa begini cerewetnya selain kau? Lagi pula, siapa yang tahu _password_ apartemenku selain kau dan manager hyung?

Setelah memakan bubur buatanmu dan meminum obat serta vitamin yang kau beri, aku beranjak mengambil _handphone-_ku. Menelpon manager hyung.

"Yeoboseo, hyung. Aku sakit." kataku, terlalu malas berbasa-basi.

"_Aku tau. Aku sudah meng-cancel semua jadwalmu hari ini. Istirahatlah! Karena besok kau harus membayar semuanya." _kata manager hyung.

"Arasseo. Hyung tau dari mana? Apa hyung datang ke apartemenku?" tanyaku.

"_Ani. Ryeowook menelponku tadi pagi-pagi buta." _jawab manajer hyung.

Bukankah perkiraanku benar? "Ya sudah hyung, aku mau tidur. Gomawo." kataku lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon. Kuarahkan langkahku ke kamar sementara jemariku mencari nomor telepon seseorang.

"_Yeobeoseo? Ya! kau sudah makan bubur dan obatmu?" _tanyamu. Tak memberikanku kesempatan untuk sekedar menyapamu.

"Hn." jawabku singkat.

"_Vitaminnya?"_

"Sudah, Ryeowook-ah." Dapat kudengar kau mendesah lega.

"_Kau ini, bagaimana bisa sakit sih?" _omelmu.

"Aku baru saja melakukan _comeback,_ Wookie. Bukankah wajar jika jadwal padatku membuatku kelelahan lalu jatuh sakit?" belaku.

"_Kau sudah jadi artis berapa lama, hah? Kenapa tidak terbiasa juga? Lalu kenapa kau menelponku dan bukannya istirahat?"_

"Aku mau tidur, tapi tidak bisa. Nyanyikan sesuatu untukku!" perintahku.

"_Bukankah kau yang penyanyi? Baiklah, sekarang rebahkan tubuhmu!" _aku menuruti perintahmu.

"_Rapatkan selimutnya!" _aku menarik selimutku hingga sebatas leher.

"_Sekarang, pejamkan matamu!" _lagi-lagi aku menuruti semua yang kau ucapkan. Benar-benar seperti seekor anak anjing yang menuruti semua kata-kata dari sang majikan. Aku tersenyum ketika menyadarinya. Kau mulai melantunkan sebuah lagu. Dan aku tak pernah tau sampai kapan hubungan telepon kita terputus.

* * *

_**Even if the world makes me cry, I'm okay.**_

_**Because you are always by my side.**_

_**Like dust, will those memories change and leave?**_

_**I'll keep smiling to ease my heart.**_

"Cho Kyuhyun-sshi, apa benar bahwa anda telah melakukan plagiat untuk lagu terbaru Anda?" tanya salah seorang wartawan.

"Apa benar lagu itu pernah dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi _indie _sebelumnya?" tanya wartawan lain.

"Maaf, Cho Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjawab sekarang. Kami akan melakukan _presscon _secepatnya." kata manager hyung.

"Cho Kyuhyun-sshi, Cho Kyuhyu-sshi..." panggil para wartawan itu. Aku menulikan telinga dan tetap masuk ke gedung _agency_-ku dengan penjagaan ketat para _bodyguard_.

BRRAAAKKK...

"Bagaimana caranya kau menjelaskan ini, Cho Kyuhyun?" teriak pimpinan tertinggi _agency, _Lee sajangnim.

"Aku... benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana laguku bisa dinyanyikan oleh orang itu." jawabku.

"Tapi dia bilang lagu itu sudah diciptakannya 3 tahun yang lalu. Videonya sudah menyebar di mana-mana. Sudah, kita akan melakukan konferensi pers minggu depan. Akui saja bahwa kau memang memplagiat lagu itu. Masyarakat mungkin akan marah padamu, tapi itu hanya beberapa saat saja. Nanti juga akan terlupakan." kata Lee sajangnim lagi.

Aku menatap Lee sajangnim tak percaya, apa ini balasannya setelah aku membuatnya kaya?

"Lalu kau membiarkan semua orang mencapku sebagai plagiator seumur hidupku? Mian, aku tidak akan mengakui kesalahan yang tak pernah aku lakukan." kataku lalu pergi dari ruangan itu. Aku seakan lupa untuk bersopan-santun pada orang itu.

Aku membuang mantelku ke sembarang arah setelah sampai di apartemen. Pikiranku kacau, kepalaku seperti mau pecah rasanya. Aku memijit pelipisku pelan. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali masalah.

CKLEEK... BLAM...

Aku mendengar pintu apartemen di buka lalu ditutup kembali.

"Mianhae hyung, aku sedang ingin sendiri sekarang. Kau bisa kesini lagi besok." aku enggan menolehkan kepalaku karena aku yakin yang datang adalah manager hyung.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Aku segera mengangkat kepalaku saat mendengar suaramu. "Ryeowook-ah..." panggilku.

Kau berjalan mendekatiku, "Gwaenchana?" tanyamu.

Aku menggeleng lemah. Kau meraih kepalaku, dan meletakkannya di perutmu. Memelukku yang memang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang, sementara kau berdiri.

Tiba-tiba saja mataku memanas, dadaku bergolak, seluruh perasaan yang selama ini kupendam mendadak berontak ingin dikeluarkan. Aku balas memeluk tubuhmu erat, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Hanya kau, hanya padamu aku bisa bebas menunjukkan sisi lemahku. Sisi yang tak pernah kuperlihatkan kepada siapa pun.

"Aku... tidak melakukannya, Wookie-ah. Jinjja... lagu itu aku sendiri yang menciptakannya... Hiks..." kataku tersendat-sendat.

"Aku tau. Kyuhyun yang kukenal tidak mungkin melakukan perbuatan hina seperti itu." katamu.

"Geudae wae? Kenapa orang-orang tidak ada yang mempercayaiku?" tanyaku penuh amarah.

Kau memisahkan kepalaku dari tubuhmu, berjongkok dan mensejajarkan tinggi kita. Kini aku bisa menatap wajahmu. Perlahan kau menghapus air mata di wajahku dengan menggunakan kedua tanganmu.

"Ssshh... uljima! Dan juga, jangan berbicara seperti itu! Aku sangat mempercayaimu. Bukan hanya aku, bumunim-mu, bumunim-ku, dan fans-fans mu di luar sana juga mempercayaimu. Kau tidak sendirian, Kyuhyun-ah." katamu menenangkan.

Aku melihat ke dalam matamu, dan kulihat di sana ada kepercayaan, kesungguhan, dan juga harapanku. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk, kau pun juga.

"Apa kau ada waktu besok?" tanyamu.

"Ne, aku kan pengangguran sekarang, jadi waktuku sangat banyak. Wae?" tanyaku.

Kau memukul kepalaku pelan, "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." katamu.

.

.

.

Kita memakan ramyeon di mini market setelah satu jam berjalan tak tentu arah.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." kau memanggilku dengan nada semanis mungkin. Aku diam saja.

"Aku tau aku salah, mianhae ne?" katamu lagi. Kali ini dengan mencolek-colek lenganku.

Aku menatapmu tajam, "Kau bilang ingin mengajakku ke suatu tempat, lalu kita berjalan kaki selama satu jam, dan lima menit yang lalu dengan entengnya kau mengatakan bahwa kita tersesat. Apa kau pikir aku benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan, hah?" marahku.

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kemarin bahwa kau pangangguran?" tanyamu polos.

Aku benar-benar gemas padamu, "Cepat katakan padaku, sebenarnya kita ini mau kemana sih?"

"Emm... itu..."

"Eh, lihatlah. Itu... bukannya Cho Kyuhyun?" belum sempat kau meneruskan ucapanmu, suara beberapa yeoja yang memakai seragam sekolah memasuki gendang telingaku.

"Ah, ne. Cho Kyuhyun yang akhir-akhir ini banyak diberitakan itu kan?" kata seorang lagi.

"Ne, katanya dia itu..." Aku tak bisa mendengar kelanjutan kata-kata para haksaeng itu karena kau telah menutup kedua telingaku dengan _earphone _besar bercorak jerapah milikmu. Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu pada sekumpulan yeoja itu, memberikan mereka tatapan tajam membunuhmu yang langsung membuat mereka pergi dari situ.

Ku acak lembut rambut coklatmu, "Aku baik-baik saja, Ryeowook-ah."

"Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita." katamu.

30 menit kita berjalan lagi menyusuri jalanan yang tampak asing bagiku, tiba-tiba kau bersorak gembira.

"Yeay... akhirnya kita menemukannya." teriakmu sambil melompat-lompat kecil ketika kita berada di depan sebuah kafe. Aku menatapmu tak mengerti.

"Kajja kita masuk, nanti aku ceritakan semuanya." Kau menarikku memasuki kafe kecil itu. Lalu memilih meja yang terdekat dengan ruangan staff.

"Anda ingin pesan apa, tuan?" tanya seorang pelayan.

"Satu cappocino, satu ice cream coklat, dan satu strawberry cheese cake." jawabmu seolah tau bahwa aku akan pesan cappocino.

"Baiklah, apa ada lagi?" tanya pelayan itu lagi.

"Emm... aku ingin kau sampaikan ini pada managermu. Aku suka dekorasi kafe ini, tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah semenjak 3 tahun lalu." katamu. Aku semakin tak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan.

"Mianhae jiman, kami baru membuka kafe ini satu tahun yang lalu. Kebetulan saya adalah pemilik kafe ini." jawab pelayan itu.

"Ah, geuraekunna... Cheoseongeyo, sepertinya aku salah kafe. Jeongmal mianhae." katamu. Tapi aku tak melihat sedikitpun penyesalan dari wajahmu, malah kau terlihat sangat senang dengan kesalahanmu itu.

"Ya! Ryeowook-ah, sebenarnya apa sih maksudmu?" tanyaku setelah pemilik kafe tadi pergi.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau tau, ini adalah kafe tempat orang yang mengaku pemilik lagumu bernyanyi. Di videonya terlihat jelas nama kafe ini. Tepatnya dia bernyanyi di sana." katamu sambil menunjuk _live perform area _yang berada di sudut kafe.

"Dan kau dengar tadi? Mereka baru membuka kafe ini satu tahun yang lalu. Sementara orang itu bilang bahwa dia menyanyikan lagu itu tiga tahun yang lalu di sini. Apa kau tidak merasa ada yang salah?" tanyamu.

Aku terbengong mendengar penjelasanmu, sepertinya kau berbakat jadi detektif. Dan begitulah, satu minggu kemudian aku benar-benar melakukan konferensi pers, bukan untuk mengakui kesalahan yang tak pernah kubuat, namun untuk mengklarifikasi bahwa aku bukanlah seorang plagiator.

Apakah hanya dengan ucapan terima kasih sungguh bisa membalas seluruh kebaikan yang kau berikan padaku?

* * *

_**Everyday my life is like a dream.**_

_**If we can look at each other and love each other**_

_**I'll stand up again.**_

_**To me, the happiness of those precious memories**_

_**Will be warmer during hard times.**_

_**For me, hope is a dream that never sleeps.**_

Aku menyerah. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku menyembunyikan semua ini. Aku merogoh handphone-ku. Mengetikkan beberapa kalimat lalu mengirimkannya padamu.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" panggilmu ketika memasuki apartemenku. Aku mendekatimu lalu memegang tanganmu. Kau sedikit terkejut.

"Kenapa gelap-gelapan begini?" tanyamu. Aku menarikmu ke arah meja makan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ige mwoya?" tanyamu lagi.

"_Candle light dinner._" jawabku seadanya. Lalu kita berdua pun makan dalam keheningan yang canggung. Setelah selesai makan, aku berdiri dan mendekatimu.

"Ehm Ehm Ehm..." Aku berdehem untuk menetralisir kegugupan. "Ryeowook-ah, aku... aku tau bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang romantis dan lembut seperti pangeran yang selalu kau impikan sejak kecil, aku tau aku orang yang keras kepala dan mungkin kau akan terluka dengan semua sifat jelekku. Tapi aku juga tau bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku berjanji akan berusaha membahagiakanmu. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi namja-chinguku?" lanjutku.

Kau menatapku tak percaya. Likuid bening mengalir dari sudut matamu. "Wae?" tanyamu.

"Eh? Karena aku sangat mencintaimu." jawabku.

"Bukan itu, pabbo. Kenapa? Kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakan ini semua? Apa kau tak tau berapa lama aku menunggu saat ini?" tanyamu sambil terisak-isak.

Aku tersenyum bahagia, kuraih tubuhmu dan menenggelamkanmu dalam pelukanku.

"Jadi? Kau menerimaku?" tanyaku.

"Apa masih perlu kujawab?" katamu ketus.

"Mianhae." kataku pelan.

Kau melonggarkan pelukan kita, "Untuk apa?" tanyamu.

"Maaf karena aku baru punya keberanian untuk mengatakan ini sekarang. Dan maaf juga karena tidak bisa mengajakmu ke tempat yang romantis karena aku takut akan ketahuan fans-ku." kataku merasa bersalah.

"Gwaenchana, Kyuhyun-ah. Ini... lebih dari cukup bagiku. Dan, ini juga cukup romantis." katamu sambil tersenyum.

Aku menatapmu intens, kau mulai gugup dan mencoba menatap ke arah lain. Aku memegang dagumu dengan tangan kananku, memaksamu untuk menatapku. Sementara tangan yang lain kugunakan untuk mengeratkan pelukan kita. Kulihat pipimu memerah. Perlahan ku dekatkan wajahku ke wajahmu, dan beberapa saat kemudian bibirku sudah menempel sempurna dibibir lembutmu. Kulumat pelan bibirmu, kurasakan tubuhmu bergetar namun tak menolak ciumanku.

Dengan responmu yang seperti itu, aku semakin berani untuk memperdalam ciuman. Dan kau pun membalasnya. Kugigit kecil bibir bawahmu, meminta akses lebih. Kau menurutinya dengan membuka mulutmu. Tak kusia-siakan kesempatan itu untuk memasukkan lidahku dan mengajak lidahmu untuk saling membelit, memperebutkan dominasi.

Ciuman kita berakhir saat kurasakan kau kehabisan oksigen dan memukul-mukul dadaku pelan. Kau terengah-engah. Ku hapus saliva yang berceceran di sudut bibirmu, entah milikmu atau milikku.

Malam itu, seperti malam-malam setelahnya, kita saling berbagi tawa, senyuman, ciuman, pelukan, dan juga cinta. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa pertengkaran kecil dan kecemburuan sering datang untuk menguji. Namun kita sama-sama menyadari bahwa kita saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

* * *

_**No matter how many times I stumble and fall**_

_**I'm still standing like this.**_

_**I only have one heart.**_

_**When I'm tired you become my strength.**_

_**My heart is towards you forever.**_

"Tuan Cho benar-benar orang yang baik, aku berharap dia bisa tenang di alam sana."

"Gamsahamnida." ucapku pelan. Aku membungkuk pada pelayat terakhir hari ini.

Aku terduduk di hadapan foto Appa. Menatap foto yang dihiasi pita tanda kematian. Membayangkan masa-masa yang pernah kami alami bersama. Beliau selalu memberikan hal terbaik untukku. Meskipun terlihat keras, namun Appa selalu mendukungku dengan caranya sendiri. Apa yang sudah kulakukan untuknya? Pertanyaan itu selalu berputar di otakku. Tak terasa air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mataku. Aku sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memasukkanku dalam sebuah pelukan hangat dan menenangkan. Itu kau.

"Cho Appa, pasti sangat bangga memiliki anak sepertimu, Cho Kyuhyun." katamu seolah tau apa yang ku pikirkan. Aku tak bisa membalas kata-katamu, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah terus menangis dalam diam. Dapat kurasakan bahuku basah, tanda kau pun ikut menangis bersamaku. Merasakan kepahitan yang sama denganku.

Kadang aku pun bertanya-tanya, kebaikan apa yang kulakukan di masa lalu hingga Tuhan mau berbaik hati mengirimkan kau dalam kehidupanku.

"Ya! Ryeohyun-ah, cepat tidur!" kataku sambil mendorong tubuh Ryeohyun agar mau berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Shireo. Aku mau tidur sama Umma." katanya sambil kembali duduk dan memainkan PSP-nya.

"Tapi Umma-mu masih menidurkan Hyunwook." kataku lagi.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu Umma." tolaknya.

"Ya! Aku juga butuh tidur, tau. Tidur sekarang, atau aku akan menyita semua PSP-mu." ancamku.

"Kalau begitu Appa tidur saja duluan." balasnya.

"Tidak tanpa Umma-mu." jawabku sambil merampas PSP di tangannya dan menariknya untuk berbaring di kasurnya bersamaku. Kuletakkan kakiku disekitar perutnya untuk mengunci pergerakannya. Tentu saja Ryeohyun berontak. Meskipun usianya masih lima tahun, namun tenaganya lumayan kuat juga.

"Shireo. Umma... Umma..." teriaknya.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian berteriak-teriak begitu? Hyunwook baru saja tidur. Aigoo.. Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyamu saat melihat kondisi tempat tidur Ryeohyun yang berantakan.

"Apa putri kecilku sudah tidur?" tanyaku. Kau hanya mengangguk.

"Umma, aku benci Appa." kata Ryeohyun. Ck, dasar pengadu cilik.

"Kalau begitu, Umma juga akan membenci Ryeohyun." katamu tegas. Aku dan Ryeohyun menatapmu tak percaya. Terkejut dengan perkataanmu. Kupikir kau akan membela setan kecil ini.

"Umma, umma lebih menyayangi Appa dari pada aku?" tanya Ryeohyun tak percaya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tak siap dengan kenyataan bahwa aku lebih kau cintai dari pada dirinya.

Kau menghela napas lalu mendudukkan dirimu di samping Ryeohyun dan membelai kepalanya. "Ryeohyun-ah, bagaimana perasaanmu saat umma bilang umma membencimu?" tanyamu.

"Aku... sedih..." jawab Ryeohyun sambil menunduk.

"Appa juga begitu, Hyun-ah. Appa juga sedih saat Hyunie bilang bahwa Hyunie membenci Appa." katamu lembut.

"Benarkah itu Appa?" tanya Ryeohyun. Mau tak mau aku pun mengangguk. Sepertinya hal itu membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

"Ryeohyun-ah, mulai sekarang berjanjilah bahwa bagaimana pun kesalnya kau pada umma dan appa, Hyunie tidak boleh mengatakan kalau Hyunie membenci appa dan umma, ne? Karena kami akan sedih jika Hyunie bicara seperti itu, arachi?" tanyamu. Ryeohyun menganggukkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Sekarang, minta maaf pada Appa!" perintahmu.

"Appa, mianhae. Hyunie janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." kata Ryeohyun. Aku sedikit tersentak, ternyata anak pertamaku yang terkenal sangat evil bisa juga berubah jadi malaikat kecil.

"Arasseo. Sekarang kau tidur, ne? Appa dan Umma akan di sini sampai kau tidur." kataku.

30 menit kemudian dapat ku dengar dengkuran halus dari bibir Ryeohyun. Aku melihatmu yang berada di seberangku. Kau juga tertidur rupanya. Perlahan aku berjalan ke arahmu dan menggendongmu ala bridal lalu membawamu keluar dari kamar Ryeohyun.

"Sampai kapan kau akan pura-pura tidur, heoh?" tanyaku saat kita sudah berada di luar kamar Ryeohyun.

Kau membuka sebelah matamu, "Ottohkae arachi?" tanyamu.

"Jadi kau ingin turun atau ku gendong terus, huh? Tentunya kau harus menurut ku ajak kemanapun." kataku sambil menampilkan _smirk _andalanku.

"Dasar mesum! Turunkan aku!" perintahmu.

Aku memelukmu dari belakang saat kau sudah turun dari gendonganku. "Mau melihat bintang sebentar?" ajakku. Kau hanya terkikik sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

Aku meletakkan kepalaku di bahu kirimu. Masih memelukmu dari belakang. Kau sepertinya terlalu asyik memandang bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka, Ryeohyun bisa menjadi anak yang patuh dan manis seperti tadi." kataku memecah keheningan.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Kyu. Ryeohyun itu anak yang baik." belamu.

"Tapi biasanya dia kan jail, usil, evil, dan tidak mau mendengarkan orang lain. Berbeda sekali dengan yeo-dongsaengnya. Hah, aku ragu apa dia bisa jadi oppa yang baik untuk Hyunwook-ie." kataku.

"Busun suriya? Ryeohyun itu sangat menyayangi dan melindungi Hyunwook-ie. Kemarin bahkan, Hyunie diam saja saat Hyunwook memasukkan PSP kesayangannya ke dalam air hingga rusak. Kau saja yang tidak tau. Lagi pula, bukankah sifat-sifat Ryeohyun itu sangat mirip dengan seseorang?" sindirmu.

"Haish, kau ini. Jadi apa benar yang dikatakan Ryeohyun tadi?" tanyaku. Kau mengerutkan dahimu tanda tak mengerti. "Bahwa kau lebih mencintaiku dari pada dia." lanjutku.

"Tentu saja rasa cintaku padamu sama besarnya kepada Ryeohyun dan Hyunwook. Kau suamiku dan mereka adalah darah dagingku. Bagaimana bisa kau membandingkannya." jawabmu.

"Kalau aku tanya siapa yang akan kau tolong duluan saat aku dan Ryeohyun tenggelam, apa jawabanmu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja aku akan menolong Ryeohyun duluan, kau kan bisa berenang." jawabmu cuek.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidak bisa romantis sedikit sih?" marahku sambil melepaskan pelukan.

Kau menghadapku, lalu... CHUUPP... Aku terkejut saat kau mengecup kilat bibirku. "Jangan marah, ne?" pintamu. Aku lalu tersenyum lebar dan kembali memelukmu dari belakang.

"Hah... aku berharap salju turun malam ini." katamu.

"Mana mungkin. Ini memang sedang musim dingin, tapi langit sedang cerah." balasku. Kau mengendikkan bahumu. Kita terdiam, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau tau? Aku sangat bahagia saat ini. Bisa memiliki suami seperti kau dan anak seperti Ryeohyun dan Hyunwook. Rasanya aku tak bisa lebih bahagia lagi." katamu.

"Na do... Aku merasa semua impianku sudah terwujud sekarang. Kau jangan khawatir, aku akan selalu berusaha untuk membuat kalian bahagia lebih dan lebih lagi." Sebenarnya ini adalah janjiku sendiri.

Kau tertawa dan mengarahkan kedua lenganku untuk lebih mengeratkan pelukan kita. Aku menurutinya. Kau tertawa semakin lebar saat salju benar-benar mulai turun malam itu. Entah bagaimana caranya.

_**So I swallowed the hurt and grief.**_

_**I'll only show you my smiling form.**_

_**It doesn't even hurt now.**_

_**I'll always hold on to the dreams I want to fulfill with you**_

_**I'll try to call for you at the place I cannot reach**_

_**I love you with all my heart.**_

* * *

Hiah... akhirnya kelar juga ni songfict. Membosankan kah? Padahal pengen banget bikin songfict yang manis, romantis, dan... pendek. Tapi kenapa jadinya malah kayak gini? T_T

Mian kalau fictnya gag sesuai sama liriknya, saya beneran berusaha yang terbaik untuk songfict ini karena saya suuukkaaa bgt sama lirik lagunya. Sebenernya rada mirip sih sama It Has To Be You-nya Yeppa (author juga tergila-gila sama lagu itu), tapi kalau lagunya Yeppa nyritain tentang lemahnya kita tanpa seseorang, kalau lagu ini nyritain tentang kuatnya kita karena seseorang. Makanya, author lebih prefer lagu ini buat dijadiin fict.

Hmm.. Long fict, right? So, mind to review, yeoreobeun? Pleeaasseee...

Gomawo.


End file.
